Emotions
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Just something I thought of at school decided to upload it ase Young X OC. One-Shot


It was a normal day for the xiaolin monks. That is until Dojo came in the room. "Look alive people I'm sensing a shen-gon-wu" the little dragon said laying the scroll down."Really what is it" the young raven haired female asked.

"It's called the switch-a-roo, apparently it can change a persons personality" Dojo said. Everyone nodded following the small dragon outside. Dojo soon transformed into his giant dragon form. When he was done the others climbed up getting on his back. But he wasn't the only one to sense the shen-gon-wu.

~With Chase~

Walking down the hall a young beautiful woman came throwing her long red hair behind her back while going to tell the young dark lord about the shen-gon-wu. Upon entering the throne room she saw the green/black haired male trying to throw a red headed teen out. "Chase I sense a shen-gon-wu" the older red head said her acid green eyes watching with amusement at the scene before her.

This caused the red headed teen to perk up "really, can I please come with you guys" he said looking up at the older male, his eyes shining bright.

"If you will get you to shut up Jack, then yes you may" hearing this made Jack jump for joy "but remember if you get in my way worm I will destroy you" the young dark lord said his eyes glowing yellow like a reptile. Jack quickly nodded while shaking like a leaf. Soon they left to go find the item they needed to find.

As they made it to there destination they soon came face to face with the xiaolin warriors just staring at a building. "What are you losers looking at" the boy genies asked turning to look at the building. As soon as his line of sight saw the building his whole face paled. Apparently the shen-gon-wu was inside a high school. But not just any high school it was the one his little cousin went to.

~After awhile~

"I don't see why we can't just go in there and take the damn shen-gon-wu" the thousand year old witch said looking bored out of her mind. "Because Wuya it's a school if we go in there and get into a xiaolin showdown we could seriously hurt someone!" the raven haired girl exclaim.

Soon a loud shrill filled the air as teens started exiting the building. While the others began to fight about what to do Jack was looking at a young girl.

She was wearing a black tank top with a white skull on it, her black jeans had chains dangling from them, she also wore black converses. Her appearance was very beautiful, she had long curly red hair with black streaks, her eyes were like a shining emeralds, she had big breast but nice curves, also she wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny either, and her skin just like Jack's was very pale.

The boy genies watched as she kept her head down and walked away from the school and towards him. He smiled slightly and watched as she stopped right in front of him.

"Hey" the young girl whispered sadly. "Hey cuz" Jack replied while keeping that smile. Kimiko soon noticed the girl and was about to say something until she heard what Jack said. '_Jack has a cousin_' she thought to herself confused since the red headed male never mentioned a cousin. Soon the others started to notice the young girl.

Wuya coughed before speaking "Jack who's this young girl and how do you know her" she asked only to be ignored which surprised since the young boy never knew when to shut the fuck up. Jack looked at his cousin, you see she was sixteen two years younger then him. He brought his hand up and brushed some of her blood red hair out of her face only to see light tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "So how was school?" he questioned only to be responded with silence. You see the young girl didn't want to attract the attentions of the others more then she has already. But her eyes were still glazed over with tears causing Jack to wince as he saw all the emotions inside her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Scarlet" they all looked up as they saw a young blonde hair female running towards them. When she finally reached them she smiled at her red headed friend and held up a necklace.

It was beautiful. the design was a chain holding two arrows making a reverse sign, on the front inside of the arrows was a happy face, while on the back there was a sad face. "That's the shen-gon-wu" both Dojo and Wuya screamed. Upon hearing this Scarlet looked over to her cousin "Jack, what are shen-gon-wu" she asked quietly. Jack upon hearing this bit his lip before telling her that it wasn't important.

During all of this Chase did not say a word. Only studying the young girl. She was pretty he had to admit that but for some reason it hurt him to see such sadness in her eyes. He didn't understand what this feeling was since it had such a long time since he had last experience it. Well to be exact 1500 years ago.

~Scarlet's P.O.V~

I was confused I mean since the only time I see Jack is when I go and visit him. Anyways I took the strange necklace gave it to him which caused him to look at me surprised but then smiled whispering a thank you.

I nodded and began to walk away until I notice something. That young handsome green/raven haired boy was still staring at me. I shifted at little bit before I began walking for a bit but then picked up my pace. When I finally made it home I ran up to my room slamming the door shut. I slid down the wall closing my eyes as I brought my hand up to my heart.

'_What is this feeling_'

~The End~


End file.
